A Lost Dog
by CipherBaka
Summary: A drabble of what if Kiwami 2 Majima lost all memories from past the start of Yakuza 0. A night out causes the dog to be drugged and taken, the events causing him to loose half his memories. Can Kiryu bring back the Majima he knew? Does he even want to at this point? Watch Kiryu form a bond with this new Majima. *Light Kazumaji fluff and angst
1. 1 - Night Out

Majima adored the nightlife in Kamurocho, there was so much energy and excitement that filled the air and somehow a whole lot better than back in Sotembori. He always tended to avoid the cabaret clubs however, he wasn't sure as to why. But it was partly due to all the repressed bittersweet memories it brought back up.

The Grand, Club Sunshine… It all seemed too long ago. However, on this particular night, his family had wanted to throw a little get together and had invited the boss along. Bunch of morons, morons you couldn't help but like.

They hadn't given any information or clues as to where, it was only when the lot of them rounded a corner and caught sight of a not too shabby cabaret did, they all liven up. Talking excitedly amongst themselves while casting their boss all too enthusiastic looks.

These idiots deserved the night off, and hell! Majima could certainly do with some time to let loose with his crew, if anything it would help boost morale.

The drunken herd all cheered and whooped as Majima gave the thumbs up, piling into the building like they owned the place. Leaving the poor server by the doors alarmed at this blatant troop of Yakuza... And even more so when he caught sight of the mad dog himself. The lad was struggling with his words as he hurriedly spit out a greeting, as if gambling with his life.

"W-Welcome! P-Please come right this way!" sweating profusely as he beckoned them over to the staircase, leading all the way to VIP lounge. It was hard to tell by this point if he wanted to sit them up top to please them, or to simply hide them away from the general public. Majima swaggered up to the booth towards the centre, placing himself in the middle and resting his pointy smart black shoes up on the small table in front of him. His men taking places alongside him, but being cautious to leave a space either side of their boss for the women.

The night that followed was sure to be a blurry haze in most of the men's minds, ordering enough alcohol to give a horse a hangover. Majima was barley in his right mind towards the end of this little escapade, teasing the women with slurred words and barley able to keep a firm grip on his glass anymore. But fairly proud he had managed to outdrink most of his crew, by this point.

The noise was all too much after a few hours and he found himself slowly resting his head back against the seat, each arm draped over a different girls' shoulders. He let out a small sigh, his one eye blankly gazing towards the dimly lit ceiling.

What a night,  
The only thing that could have got him more entertained was him,  
A good fight with a little banter.

Just what was the dragon doing on his time off? He hoped it was something even more unproductive.

Time was dragging slowly onwards, and eventually rolled around to around two in the morning, the little party drawing to a close. The girls were being called back in as the men all drunkenly went to stand and try wade their way through all the bottles to get out from the boothe. Majima stirring from his semi-conscious state, finding his feet and slowly making his way out from the club.

Everything felt fuzzy and he was struggling to find his footing, Christ! He felt like shit. Would one of them back at the club have messed with his drink for a laugh? It was getting harder and harder to stay focused…

The man slumped against a wall, slowly lowering himself down until he plonked right on his ass. Maybe a quick nap would have him alright…

The last thing he'd hear before everything turned black was.

 **"He's over here."**


	2. 2 - Trapped On A Leash

_**Kiryu**_

"And that's why you shouldn't let anyone tell you that the age of forty is too old to be watching cartoons. They may not be real, but the joy they bring most defiantly is." Kiryu smiled and nodded knowingly at the quivering pile of tears in front of him. Another job well done, he could now rest east knowing the resident of Kamurocho could sleep peacefully once more.

He reached into his pocked for a quick dose of staminan only to notice a small vibration coming from his cell phone. He turned himself away from the snivelling civilian and flipped open his cell the way Haruka had best taught him to do so.

"This is Kiryu."  
It was then that the man on the other side of the line began to speak and as he did so, Kiryu's face dropped.

 _ **Majima**_

Majima felt like he'd been hit by a truck… his body felt disconnected from his mind as he slowly came to. Squinting his eye at the bright light, only to be greeted with five pairs of glaring eyes coming into focus. All tall men in suits, wearing all black alongside identical gleaming white Hannya masks, almost matching to the design printed on his own back. He would have maybe felt a little flattered if not for the whole drugging part. Not to mention these faceless goons had strung him up by his wrists like a God damn concubine…

One of the men stepped forward, their gloved hands clasped together.

"Majima Goro, all ready and awake now I hope?"

He certainly wasn't impressed by this asshole's smug tone, He bet he wouldn't be so smug without the chains holding Majima back. Majima stared him down with a narrowed eye, before spitting straight at the man's mask.

"How bout ya go clean yourself up an' quit playin' dress up."

A faint scoff came from under the mask.

"You never change do you, Goro Majima? After all this time your just as impulsive as ever. Do you ever stop to consider the consequences of all your actions? You seem to be all bite and no bark."

The slender man had bared his teeth, the exact look in his eye as what had earned him his little nickname in the first place.

"Where ya' goin' with this?! The hell're you people!?"

One of the men beside the leader quietly moved out, moving over towards a small tray of various ill looking torture components. Their hand brushing out over a few various sharp objects, but hesitantly waiting for their supposed ringleader to give the approval.

"We. Are a collective group, Mutt. We all have the same agenda and we all work under the same goals…" Even without his face being exposed it was clear a large smirk had spread across his face. This was becoming more obvious that this was some kind of coordinated attack, but that would mean-

"One of your men was extremely compliant, Truly makes you question loyalty these days don't it?" He gave a small signal toward his men, one of them carelessly tossing a corpse in front of Majima. There were no words, no quips. He felt the colour rise in his face, anger flowing through him. They had used of his own and quite literally had tossed him after the job was done.

"You… Motherfuckers – let me outta these damn chains an' I'll be sure to give ya all all personalised asskickin'! With complimentary hospital food to top the whole fuckin' thing!"

He was practically shaking with anger by this point.

 **"Ya boys best go ahead an' dip ya balls in peanut butter, right this damn second! As this dogs gonna bite 'em clean off! An' he ain't too interested in the shitty taste of scumbags!"**

He had barley finished with his threats, before the masked leader erupted in laughter, clearly delighted with the rise it was getting.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, dog? Or does Kiryu not like sharing?"

That's it. Majima felt himself instinctively lash out, his fist only inches away from that smug smiling face. Held back only by the tight chains shackled to his wrists.

 **"I'll kill ya!"** He roared, struggling against his restraints.

 **"I'll rub the floor with ya' smug fuckin' face!"**

The stranger stood silently for a moment, as if taking in the scene before him. Just another one for the memory bank. He then turned away to head towards some large double doors leading to outside the warehouse.

" **He's all yours boys, just don't get him too excited."**


	3. 3 - Waiting

_**Kiryu**_

It had been just two hours after receiving the call, yet it felt more like days. He had been updated on Majima's situation, there had been witnesses seeing a group of men all carrying Goro away and into an unregistered truck. Word had it, that one of them looked to be one of Majima's own.

Upon receiving the news Kiryu had been told to hang back and await an update. The Tojo clan seemingly wanting to play it safe this time, sending in a scout to search the three suspected areas he could be held in and then report back, no one was all too keen on rushing in for the likes of Majima.

Kiryu had been deathly quiet, sitting on a bar stool in club serena with a small glass clenched tightly in his fist. Eventually he had even begun to feel the glass crack ever so slightly in his grip, it seemed the stress was really weighing on his mind. He couldn't help but feel angry. It's not as if he wanted to sit around doing nothing and twiddling his thumbs, he'd lost too many from being just those few seconds too late and he'd be damned if he were going to let it all happen like that again.

Making up his mind then and there, the man stood. A deathly look on his face as he marched for the back door , he wasn't going to let the same mistakes happen again.

 _ **Majima**_

He saw red, literally and figuratively. These clowns had gone to town on him at the exit of their boss, what had happened next felt like acts of pure sadism. The few remaining men had wasted no time and had practically been bickering between themselves over who got to have the next hit, the next slice, the next cut. Majima had taken the beatings, haven given up fighting by this point. This seemed all too familiar to him, it wasn't as if he were new to torture, as angsty and petty as it sounded. This had nothing on loosing his eye. Perhaps these goons would be courteous enough to leave him with his one remaining peeker…

"My turn." A buffer of the bunch marched forward, a damn hammer to hand. Fantastic!  
The cherry on the shit cake! What was he planning on doing with that thing? Crunch a few toes? Hit a few fingers?

It was at this point he noticed the beast of a man raising his arm up high. He was aiming for the **head**.

 _ **Kiryu**_

The entire car ride Kiryu had been virtually silent, Date being too smart to try and push him for further information. As far as Date knew, he was the get away driver. Send the dragon in, let him road, take the mutt and all get the hell out of there. It was believed there were three potential locations the Tojo clan suspected this was all taking place and after visiting the first location and coming up empty, the two pulled up outside an empty looking warehouse. There were no visible lights, however the truck parked up alongside matched the onlooker's description well enough. This seemed like the real deal. Date pulled up slowly on the gravel track, turning off the engine.

"Listen. Kiryu."

The look in the other man's eyes almost convinced the detective to backdown from what he was saying, but he pushed on none the less.

"You know I've got your back… But letting you charge in blindly all by yourself? Are you sure about this?"

Kiryu glared towards the direction of the warehouse, of course he appreciated his friend's honesty and visible concern but his mind was set and there really was no backing down now.

"Trust me. I've come out from worse."

Kiryu grumbled, stepping out from the car and obliviously slamming the car door behind him, Making his way towards the warehouses entrance.


	4. 4 - Rescue

_**Kiryu**_

Without so much as hesitating he somewhat calmly opened up the double doors, letting the wind swing shut the door behind him as he stood surveying the scene in front of him.

He had been expecting more of a fight, but it seemed that only five men surrounded a body chained up to the wall. Majima's head was bruised and slumped over, it was obvious he had taken a harsh blow to the head. Blood lining the top of his forehead and pooling over, his torso and stomach had deep slash wounds carved into the skin, he'd been cut up into a mess. With the amount of blood spilled it wouldn't be too long until he was beyond saving.

Kiryu felt his hands clench into tight fists, saying nothing as he begun moving forward. The men all turning their heads only to be greeted with the fierce dragon of Kamurocho.

"Ain't that-!"

"How'd he get-!"

Kiryu wasted no more time in introducing the first man's face to his fist. Feeling teeth dislodge under the force of his punch. Knocking the goon back onto the floor, with the strange Hannya mask splitting in two. This left the remaining men to panic, all grabbing for the nearest available weapon and charging at Kiryu. Only to unsurprisingly all fall like domino's…

It had almost been too easy, Kiryu wondered why the whole group hadn't been here? Surly more than just five had managed to get the jump on Majima of all people? Maybe they were on their way here, and it wasn't as if he was going to stick around to find out.

He waited until all the men lay unmoving on the ground before stepping over to the broken Majima, releasing him from the chains and catching the man as he slumped over. The other man's blood already starting to stain Kiryu's shirt.

"Majima?" He tried to stir him, but no response came from him. Fortunately, enough however he could feel the small rise and falls of Majima's chest as he breathed weak and shaky breaths. Kiryu grit his teeth, picking up Majima and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making his way back over to the double doors.

Date had felt uneasy even though it had only been a few minutes, those minutes had truly felt like hours as he sat restlessly in the car. He contemplated getting out and following Kiryu in, but froze as he noticed a figure emerge with a bloody man slung over it's shoulder.

Date breathed a sigh of relief, starting up the engine and opening up the passanger door. Kiryu making his way over and setting Majima down on the backseats, laying him on his back before moving into the passenger's seat with a small huff.

"Let's go. He's loosing blood."

Date gave a small nod, driving back out and onto the highway, casting a glance back at Majima who now looked as if he had started to wake up, eyelids fluttering.

"Kiryu…" Date looked back over to Kiryu, nodding towards Majima. Kiryu then watched as Majima choked up a little blood, forcing himself to sit up. Each movement looking like a struggle, he slowly put a hand to his forehead to wipe at the blood with a quiet groan.

"Majima." Kiryu tried again, trying to catch his attention. But he only slowly turned his head, a look of pure pain and confusion on his face.

"The- The hell're ya? Where'd you think your takin' me?" He slurred his words, moving a gloved hand to his mouth to choke up a little more.

"Majima, it's OK it's only- "

"I don't know you people, what do you want with me…?"

Kiryu turned his head as him and Date exchanged rather confused looks.

 _ **Majima**_

Everything felt heavy, he could feel something sticky and warm on the top of his forehead… and was he shirtless? He reached to wipe again at his forehead, the gloved hand getting stuck for a moment. He didn't remember getting jumped on his way back from the Grand… Was this some weird test issued by Shimano?

Everything was hazy in his mind, it took him a moment to realise he was then trapped in a car with two complete strangers. One of them with a stern, Easter island head lookin' asshole with eyes like thunder. This guy knew his name?

"Come on. Out with it, assholes. Did Shimano ask you clowns to give me a scare to test me? Well congrats. I feel like shit an' I'd rather rot away in that shitty apartment you people stuck me in then deal with anymore o' this."

Kiryu and Date stared with equally looking blank and clueless expressions.

"Majima… you should lie down, you've already lost a lot of blood and maybe-"

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole. I'm just peachy. Now cut the crap and take me home."

Date pulled into Kamurocho, eyes fixed on the road now as he murmured to Kiryu.

"Where are we taking him? I understand a hospital is out of the question…"

"Stardust. Kazuki will be able to help us out."

From the backseat Majima was only becoming more inpatient.

"Ay! You punks ignoring me? I said take me back!"

At least it looked like he was becoming livelier. After a few minutes of the two having to listen to Majima's growing protests they all parked up near club Stardust. Kiryu getting out first as he moved to the backdoor, opening it cautiously.

"Majima. Your confused. But we need you to stop fighting this right now. You've been beaten to shit and were just getting you help."

Majima scowled a little, blatantly not trusting this tank of a man. But hell, his head was killing him and he felt close to passing out again. It's not as if he was spoilt for choice.

"Fine. I'll come with ya. But ya try any shit and so help me I'll-" He tried to step out from the car but stumbled trying to find his footing, with all the blood loss it was messing with his sense of balance. Kiryu effortlessly catching him, before moving Majima's arm over his shoulder to help prop him up.

"I know a guy who can patch you, you alright to try walking?"

The small look of concern on Kiryu's otherwise stern face was enough to have Majima quit fighting him for now and instead he gave a weak nod of his head.

Kiryu hesitated before escorting Majima into Stardust, Date following close by. Inside the club was fairly empty, due to the lateness they must have been close to closing hours. Kazuki's right hand man, Yuya stepped out, seemingly from no where and immediately concerned.

"Kiryu! Were friends and all right, but you can't just bring your victims in here! It's bad for business! This is a host club, not your own personal hospital!"

Kiryu bowed his head slightly, readying his apology before seeing Kazuki's hand appear and rest on Yuya's shoulder.

"Yuya, it's OK." His eyes drifted to meet Majima, his brow furrowing.

"Kiryu. I'm assuming this is Majima, right?" Having never met this mad dog before, but going off the eyepatch and that crazed look in his eye. Kiryu gave a small nod of his head.

"I see. He looks like shit, what exactly happened?"

"Right back at ya', sunshine." Majima couldn't help but pipe back, causing Kazuki to smile a little, this Majima guy was certainly sounding more and more like his rumours.

"He was taken and tortured. That's about all we know, He also seems confused… and doesn't seem to recognise myself or Date." Kazuki lead the men into a room out back, Kiryu sitting Majima down on a couch.

"A man with that amount of blood loss is bound to be a little… disorientated. I can call in a favour, have some help come and patch him up a little."

The men turned their attention to the mad dog, who was currently staring down at himself, before looking to his gloved hands with a look of pure confusion, peeling off his black gloves.

"Leave him with us Kiryu." Kazuki reassured.

"I can give you a call once everything is done."

Kiryu kept his eyes on Majima, unsure if leaving would be for the best, hesitating before nodding slowly.

 _ **Kiryu**_

It was hard for Kazuma to rest after the events of last night, Date had dropped Kiryu back home in the early hours of the morning. Encouraging him to get some rest, Stardust could handle the cleanup.

He should have been relieved, or at least satisfied he had gotten Majima out alive. But the way Majima had been acting, the genuine loss he'd shown and the things he'd been saying… Had he truly forgotten everything? Forgotten Kiryu? Just how much could he not remember… And what if his memories never returned?

He tried to reassure himself, Maybe Date was right. Perhaps after some medical attention, Majima would return to his old crazy self.


End file.
